The Diary: Reading About You
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Out of the many things R collects his favorite thing in the world is a diary written by you, it is something he treasures and loves more than anything. As he continues to read he learns how to laugh, how to cry, and most importantly, how to love. [Rx Zombie!Reader. Part one of two.]
1. Dead

The Diary: Reading about You

Out of the many things R collects his favorite thing in the world is a diary written by you, it is something he treasures and loves more than anything. Rx Zombie!Reader

PART ONE

R was restless, he didn't know why but he was restless. Corpses aren't restless, they rest. Oh yeah, I'm a zombie, wonderful. He looked up at the ceiling of his home and tried to remember to pass the time, he tried to think about his old life and frankly no matter how much he spent remembering it did not help at all. He then turned to the worn red book that sat next to him. To most people this red book was nothing but a teenage girl's thoughts on paper, but to R it was a key to the past. It was also his favorite thing in this known world. Unlike most of the dead, R could think, which meant he could read, and reading this worn red book made him feel more alive than eating the brains of a dead man.

Even though R never read the book all the way through, he kept it close and would read all the previous entries. You see, R thought that if he read it all, there would not be anything to look forward too, so he only read each entry on the exact date, sometimes it would be the next day, sometimes it would be months. He thought that if he read it on the exact date, he would have known what she did on this day so many years ago. It was now October 12th, and he was looking forward to reading.

_October 12, 2011_

_I'm sitting with my friends, reading Shakespeare; I love his work with a passion. We are at a restaurant rehearsing for the town play coming up soon; it's obviously Romeo and Juliet. Eww ha jk (:_

R smiled, so she is a theatre fan, huh?

_October 13, 2011_

_ Reading Fahrenheit451 for school, sitting in study hall hearing my class argue for no reason, seriously guys? I mean we are all friends….right? [there is only 7 people in my class… ] my cat got a bath last night, she has fleas holy shit I never saw a cute fuzzball be so evil before! I am also planning on seeing my best friend Lelo tonight! Ewan McGreggor night! 3 _

_ October 14__th__ – 17__th__ 2011_

_ I know that it is the 17__th__ but I'm going to try to remember as much as I can, uhmmm a normal anti- homework week at school like normal, crazy teachers and friends. I played Final Fantasy XIII with my dad, as well as COD. He kicked my ass, and I started writing a book :D_

_ October 18__th__ – 19__th__ 2011_

_ I am sitting in the hall still reading Fahrenheit 451 for English, I am kinda bored, but I do get to see my boyfriend tonight c:_

_ October 20__th__ 2011_

_ I think I am Anti-Social..i mean I don't really talk to anyone and I feel like no one at my school really cares… they are all stuck up pricks… but I still love them, even though they don't care. I saw my boyfriend and I am so happy we are dating C; love you Erik_

_ October 21__st__ 2011_

_ I am writing this in class, my best friend died today, she died of cancer.. I feel so upset…_

R frowned, I wonder what that was like to lose someone, he didn't know. He didn't remember but he was glad he didn't. He hoped the next ones would be okay, but he was still down for the rest of the day. It made him think about how people died before, and if the others at the airport lost someone like that too.

_ October 22__nd__ – 25__th__ 2011_

_ I am in anatomy now, my friends keep trying to get me to hang out with them.. I don't want too. My aunt says I should write everything out, so here I am.. I don't want to write, I want to cry…_

_ October 26__th__ – 28__th__ 2011_

_Erik and I brokeup…. My friend Jacob came over, and my friends took me to a Halloween party.. I still don't feel good. I miss Sara_

_October 29__th__- 31__st__ 2011_

_ I went to the various haunted houses I was dragged too… Jacob came over, and I smiled._

_November 1__st__ – 10__th__ 2011_

_Jacob is my boyfriend and I see him every day. I have almost 100 pages written of my story, I think I will be okay._

_November 11__th__ – 13__th_

_I called a girl a whore because she deserved it…now I am in detention…. She tried to get with Jacob. I also punched her in the face…opps c;_

R smiled, this girl was feisty and he liked that. The next few entries were ones about religion, which he didn't understand at all..who is god?

_November 19__th__ 2011 _

_I am a thief that steals the stars_

_In the night up so far_

_Standing on the tips of my feet I hide so no one can see_

_I watch the world around me dying_

_Can you hear the people crying?_

_I will take you and place you were you belong_

_Up in the sky away from it all._

This entry made R think..he wasn't too sure why but it made him think. He wanted to know what it meant but, with being dead and all, deep thinking was impossible..

_November 20__th__ – December 7__th__ 2011_

_Jacob left me… and he was my first_

_December 8__th__ – 17__th_

_ Finals_

_People_

_Drama_

_Hate _

_Eww_

_Depression_

_I died as he died…_

R raised an eyebrow, well that didn't make sense, not one bit and what was a final?

_December 18__th__ – 23__rd_

_My speech coach is making me practice our play all fucking day long. I hate this, acting in a play isn't fun anymore… oh shit, I can't even remember my lines, here comes the bitch fest.._

_December25th_

_I spend Christmas alone.. I don't want to deal with family so I left and now I am sitting in a park, alone._

_December 26__th__ 29__th_

_I keep having these weird dreams.. its scaring me and the worst part is, it keeps getting weirder..do you think it's a premonition? _

_January 2__nd__ 2012_

_Happy last year of life till the end of the world mother fuckers! Lol jk but seriously… I keep having dreams about a zombie apocalypse…_

R stopped…. He looked down, then out the window, if only she knew. He then decided to finish the entry.

_Will it happen?_

R threw the book on the floor, he didn't read it for the rest of the day. He wasn't sure why he was upset, maybe because she never knew what would happen? Maybe because he didn't want any entries to pertain to what he and so many others are, he thought of all the people he killed to survive, all the memories they had, all the emotions they felt all the people they loved. He frowned, he just wanted to the stupid happy stereotypical teen girl entries to get rid of the reminder of reality.

The next day R noticed the journal upside down on the floor. He picked up and decided to finish what was written.

_But for some reason, if given enough time, they could be taught to act and feel like every day humans. They could be saved by love..stupid right? But what if it did happen…then what? _

R furrowed his brows, what is love?

_January 28__th__ 2012_

_Confidence makes a girl sexy! And be you, never change! Love, Emilie _

R noticed that the next entry wasn't for several months…so in that case, he waited…

_July 17__th__ 2012_

_A zombie apocalypse started…my dreams were right… I am scared… I am so very very very scared…._

R looked out the window, he thought…no he HOPED that this was written before…and now, the book would be about corpses and bonys now…

_August 8__th__ 2012 _

_My neighborhood, well whoever was left was evacuated. My whole family is dead, I'm not sure who survived for my friends but I hope they did. I now live in a bricked off wall. i live in a small apartment with six other girls around my age, all going through a similar situation.. I hope everything will be okay._

_September 21__st__ 2012_

_I am now being trained to defend myself, and I found my mother and several of my friends, I am happy but I am also sad for all the people that I loved and now are lost._

_September 27__th__ 2012_

_Kill me_

_December 8__th__ 2012_

_Some of the neighboring domes have been attacked. Most of our army has been wiped out, now they are recruiting my friends and i. well, my six roommates who are now like my sisters. I know now how to use a gun, build a gun, create a weapon from nothing; where to kill, how to kill and now I have the mentality to kill without being hurt or distracted. They are not people anymore, but they are now lifeless shells._

R felt a sudden jolt in his chest, he didn't understand it. In fact he hated what she called him, a lifeless shell, a nobody.. wait, did that HURT him? Did he just FEEL something? What was this book doing to him?

She didn't write for a while, but ever since the last entry, R slowly began to speak, which confused him. He began to speak the words she wrote, the ones about music or poetry. In fact, he even had a dream last night… a dream? It was of her, and they were standing in the woods, walking. He didn't know what she looked like, but he knew it was her. They were laughing, talking, on a nice sunny day.

"This was my favorite place to be before everything changed" she smiled, looking up.

"Is it still your favorite place?" he asked.

She turned to him, and then wrapped her arms around him, which he gratefully accepted.

She then looked up at him, with sweet caring eyes. Over the two years he had her diary R slowly began to fall for her, and get to know her throughout the book. He knew she was an artist, a singer, a writer, that she dressed different and that she loved kids and acted like one as well. That she was fun and lived in the moment. He smiled down at her; he wanted to be taller than her.

"No, this is my favorite place R, right here in your arms" She smiled.

"Then I guess you have to stay here, huh?" he kissed her forehead.

"I guess I have too" she laid her head on his chest, which now had a beating heart.

R woke up. He noticed the date on the entry; he also knew that this was the last entry out of it. He placed his hand to chest, was his heart beating?

_February 13__th__ 2013_

_My dome is being attacked; I lost four of six roommates from scavenging for supplies. I know am in an airport, going through medicine. My mother and a few others sent us out to find medicine; I knew it was to save ourselves. I cried silently, my group was attacked and I am alone. I am not sure why but I brought this with me just in case. I have a feeling this will be my last entry so I wanted to tell anyone who reads this who I am. _

_My name is [y/n] and these are the twenty known things I want people to know._

_My fav movie is [title]_

_I am bisexual, I date girls and guys I currently have a girlfriend named Slovania_

_Music, and literature are my life. If I could I would spend forever, painting, reading and writing. When I die I want people to only know me for my works, which I hope people may find. And when I am gone please don't see me as some stupid teen girl, see me as an artist who loved, who lived and created. _

_I wrote five full length novels._

R smiled, he hoped he would find them someday, he hoped he could be able to read them.

_I want piercings and tattoos_

_I love random hugs_

_I have a deep mind_

_I am very opinionated_

_I have only been in love 4 times: sam, Jacob, lelo [r.i.p] and Slovania_

_Sometimes I get jealous of other couples when they flaunt their love in public_

_I hate "goodbyes" and "The ends"_

_I love cartoons_

_I love kids movies and really old movies_

_U kike to cuddle_

_Instrumental music makes me cry because It is so powerful and moving_

_I want to be a [ job]_

_I love expressing myself_

_I am always nice to everyone and I believe that everyone deserves a second chance_

_My favorite band is [title]_

_And number 20 - turn the page_

_And 20) my name is [y\n] I am as of February 13__th__ 2013, [age] years old. I love art music and reading. I love the people around me, because they have changed my life in some way. Either they are there, were there or will be, I love them. I care about everyone and see the good in people, I was born on [birthday] and this is my life story: _

_[past history] _

_I know that I may never meet you, but to the dear reader who read my thoughts, my hopes, my dreams, and everything that I have written, I just want to say I love you. I know that I may never laugh with you, or cry with you, or hug you or kiss you. I know I may never know your name, and I may never get to know you and talk with you. I love you. So before I depart from my known life, I will leave you with this: _

_It takes a war to be a warrior; you come across many wars in your life physically or mentally. Some wars you will lose and some you will win, but ALWAYS remember this: if you are at war, then that means you are fighting for what you believe in, and that is the greatest thing you can do. _

_To my fellow reader or readers, I leave this: _

Inside was a small torn picture, who R presumed was the writer, the one he loved, and underneath the photo was written,

_I love you. _

R flipped through the rest, seeing blank pages. He placed the book to his chest and for the first time, in which he didn't know, he cried. He cried, and he felt at peace with himself, because he knew what it was like to laugh, to cry, to be happy, and most importantly to love. R re-read the diary, reading the other entries that he skipped over. He re-read the last entry for days, till he had it memorized.

I stared at the picture of her, and smiled, "I…love you" he said slowly.

Even though he never knew you, R was in love with you, and that was the greatest thing you could ever give him.


	2. Getting Warmer

The Diary: Reading about You

PART TWO

R wandered around the airport, thinking of the last entry, he knew she was here, but where? He was carrying the worn red book with him. He always carried it with him. He saw two kids standing and raised an eyebrow, they just stared at him. He waved slightly and they slowly returned the gesture.

Truthfully, R didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to find her, he didn't know where but he knew that she had to be here. He was torn about her fate, he wanted her to be dead but he wanted her to be alive. But if she was alive that meant she could kill him, but if she was dead then she wouldn't remember anything. R would be in love with a ghost of her former self.

He then saw someone standing, just staring at the window. The person seemed confused, but curious. He noticed she was holding a pen and focusing on the trees. He also noticed the various sketches along the walls. She turned to him; her messy hair was covering her face. R slowly reached out and brushed the hair away…it was her, and she was dead.

R smiled and leaned forward a bit to make some sort of eye contact with her. She tilted her head, wondering why he was there. He then showed her the diary, which she stared at for the longest time.

He swore he saw some sort of spark in her eyes but then it was gone. R then opened it to the last entry and shoved the page with her picture in her face. She furrowed her brows, and took the used novel gently. She knew this, she knew it was from something…she knew who the person was but she couldn't recollect it. She then looked in the window and noticed her reflection; she then looked down at the photo. She kept going back and forth till she finally pieced it together. The person in the photograph was her.

She gave the book back to R who smiled softly at her. She whimpered, feeling overcome by the strangest feeling ever. R set the diary on the window sill and did want he wanted to do for two years, he held her while she cried.

"How?" She asked slowly, not used to human language.

"You…wrote….this" He said.

"Wh…hy..?" She stared at the journal.

"not…not sure" He then kissed her forehead like he did in his dream.

They both just stood there, not saying anything, while she cried.

She then pulled away and grabbed the diary and fell to her knees. She opened it and started from the beginning. R then sat in front of her, and read it to her. She smiled at the happy moments, and frowned at the sad ones. R decided to only read the funny entries, the ones that made him smile.

When he smiled, she would too. She then felt comfortable enough to get closer to him; she slowly moved by him and laid her head on his shoulder.

His heart started beating again.

R grabbed his chest and when he did she moved his hand away and curiously pressed her ear against it, hearing his heart beat she felt a jolt in her chest and realized hers proceeded to as well.

She then laughed slightly which made R smile. He looked at her leaned closer to her face and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

Then they heard this deep growl behind them…it was the bonies…and a lot of them.

They had to run…

R grabbed his lover's hand and they both took off running. She had slight problems at first but then picked up speed as they escaped certain death. They were sprinting outside passed the airport, when it started to rain. They were now passed a clearing and entering the nearby woods.

She looked concerned and R told her that bonies hated rain, which was true; in fact bonies hated any weather, that's why they preferred the indoors.

She looked up at the trees and smiled, R noticed the familiarity about the setting and knew where this place was from: his dream.

"Hmmmmhnnnn" she hummed softly walking towards a tree. R followed her.

When she was in front of it she turned around and eyed him curiously. "nnn...ammme?" she said presumptuously.

He smiled, "R" he liked her demanding nature.

She smiled, "R" she then stood on the tips of her feet and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, which made the dead man turn crimson.

"R" she repeated, voice full of caring and trust.

He then returned the favor and kissed her back.

She then placed her arms around him, repeating the dream and he, decided to follow what his mind played out and held her.

She started humming again, and he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. He loved her voice.

She started toying with a lose thread on his torn jacket.

After about twenty minutes of this, she began to shudder. R was feeling cold as well.

He looked down at her, "S- shelter" he stuttered.

She nodded, teeth chattering and he grabbed her hand and together they ventured deeper into the forest till they found one of the deserted neighborhoods. They both entered the first house and sat on the couch. They were both soaking wet and cold.

He then decided to find clothes for her and wandered upstairs. What he found was, was a knee length waist dress, it was old and the once bright white was faded. It smelled like another time, a happier time when you never had to worry. R then went back down and handed it to her. She smiled and touched the old lace. She preceded to strip in front of R, who turned away.

She became upset, feeling she had done wrong. She then looked down at her discoloured body and believed his actions were to blame on her physical appearance. She then walked around and faced him, staring him down with an angered face.

R tried to look away out of respect but she grabbed his face and directed it to hers. She wasn't wearing any sort of clothing mind you.

"Wh..y won..t y...ou loo..k at...m..e?" she said, it was her fist full sentence, and she was proud of it, even though the conversation wasn't a pleasant one.

R couldn't say anything, did she want him too?and where would it lead if he did? His mind started go deeper when she interrupted his thoughts.

"me? is...m..e?" she said sadly.

R then realized what she meant and smiled at her innocence, he shook his head, " i thought...you, would not...wa...ant" he said.

She smiled, then nodded her head vigorously, "yes"

He kissed her forehead and watched her place the dress on, it fit her perfectly.

He smiled and once again hugged her.

"Pretty?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes, very"

She smiled and sat on the couch, she then patted the space next to her. "R" she demanded softly.

He sat next to her and they both just stared at the floor.

She laid her head on his shoulder and hummed softly.

[ by the way guys i made this: What do the Warm Bodies Characters think of you? quiz so here is the link, if you don't have one just message me and i will talk to them ;)]

R smiled, he wouldn't mind being here like this.

-continued later-


End file.
